El amor es lo esencial
by Symbelmine
Summary: El amor es lo esencial, el sexo, sólo accidente. Puede ser igual o diferente. No es el hombre un animal, sino carne inteligente, por suerte, a ratos, doliente


Hola, cupcakes y champiñones :D

Mi pequeño fic de hoy es una participación para el **Reto #53: "Festejando la diversidad" del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras**. Me ha tocado slash, y tenía tanto de donde elegir que terminé sucumbiendo a las sugerencias de nuestra querida **Lucy**. Así que, cariño, esto es en parte tuyo ¡disfrútalo! (o mátame, lo que sea que te cause).

* * *

 _No os hagáis ilusiones, esto no es mío, perteneces al asesino serial más buscado de la literatura: George R. R. Martin_

* * *

 **El amor es lo esencial,**  
el sexo, sólo accidente.  
Puede ser igual  
o diferente.  
No es el hombre un animal,  
sino carne inteligente,  
por suerte, a ratos, doliente.

—Fernando Pessoa

...

 _Diré que hay cosas incurables, las he visto en todas partes. Un destello de inteligencia que se esconde en la apatía de las conversaciones rutinarias, un niño convertido en ladrón de recuerdos y un hombre destinado a amar el deber; lentos presagios miles de veces evocados. Las tristes maneras de repetir hasta el hartazgo el papel que te ha tocado._

Es un niño. Un niño talentoso, con una mente ágil y un brazo poderoso. Arthur tiene que recordárselo constantemente, tiene que hacerle saber a su cuerpo y a su mente que todo eso está prohibido. Tiene que hacerlo cada vez que fracasa en llevar a cabo su firme idea de no caer en sus redes una vez más.

Es por eso que guarda celosamente casa sonrisa que cruza la boca de Jaime, sea ésta producto de su natural arrogancia o de una verdadera felicidad. Le gusta jugar a distinguirlas, pararse en las almenas durante horas mientras lo ve entrenar hasta perfeccionarse, derrotando uno tras otro a los oponentes que el maestro de armas le pone en frente. Arthur tiene un gusto malsano por ver su pelo rubio ondear a la par de movimientos precisos, capturando cada rayo de sol que entra en el patio hasta transformarlo en un baño de oro sobre su cabeza.

Un poco más de entrega y los ojos violetas de Arthur cambiarían de color solo para hacer feliz a Jaime.

Sabe que si ese niño lo quisiera, él caminaría descalzo desde Campoestrella hasta el Muro cantando a su amor o arrastrando cadenas. Pero Jaime solo se contenta con recibir lo que puede, o sea, recomendaciones útiles para la lucha, guiños discretos en la cena y una noche de cada treinta que el caballero debe pasar con la familiar real. La Espada del Amanecer no tiene muy claro de qué manera tomarse esto, si como buen augurio o clara muestra de la idiota inclinación del muchacho por ser temerario y no retirarse ante nada, ni siquiera ante los besos hambrientos y caricias urgidas de un hombre casado con el deber.

Cree que es un poco de ambos, lo hace para mitigar la voz de su cabeza, la que le recuerda que de ninguna manera las cosas pueden ser así para siempre, pero que la sola falta del chico podría convertirlo en un penitente de la nostalgia. Por eso, cuando lo vuelve a ver, no se detiene a pensar en el futuro, sino que lo toma como viene, lleno de rasguños, caricias atrasadas y muchas ansias de entrar en batalla bajo las sabanas.

Es un remedio para los presagios y un castigo para su honor.

Devotamente le peina el cabello después de hacer el amor. Es un gesto que siempre lleva a cabo para recordarse que trabaja sobre terreno peligroso y no es cualquier escudero con el que puede jugar, sino con el hijo de la Mano del Rey. Jaime habla largo y tendido sobre sus progresos en el campo y sobre las expediciones en que Lewyn le ha invitado a hacer parte. Sus palabras son miel: dulces, suaves y casi mágicas, tachonadas de sueños como el canto de un juglar alegre. Pero también encuentra el resentimiento, la angustia y una aguda sutileza tras ellas, son pequeñas dagas que Arthur no sabe bien hacia donde son enviadas, merodea entre el camino de la incertidumbre y la luz de una verdad que puede dolerle.

—Aunque eso mejorará cuando sea un guardia real.

Una pequeña espina se instala en su pecho, la primera chispa de una hoguera destinada a su propia inmolación.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

Jaime se gira con suavidad, sus ojos verdes llenos de recelo y determinación.

—Está mañana, mientras tú estabas con la reina en el Septo, el rey ha anunciado frente a la corte que me otorgará la capa blanca.

En su mente, Arthur sabe que debería felicitarle o advertirle, pero no encuentra fuerzas para ninguna de las dos cosas. El fuego se propaga con rapidez, su angustia es un caldero que va a estallar.

—Es una gran responsabilidad, Jaime. No se parece en nada a lo que te imaginas.

—No será tan malo, al menos ya no tendré a un padre estricto diciéndome que hacer y queriendo que lo imite en lo posible. —Es adorable la forma en que esas cejas rubias se curvean demostrando molestia, Arthur siente más hondamente el deseo de protegerle.

—Sabes que el rey está loco.

—¿Quién en este lugar no está loco? —Y toda su inocencia desaparece, no es para nada el niño de quince años que juega a ser el mejor caballero, es el reflexivo hombre que deja plantado al Lord de Roca Casterly cuando le viene en gana y no calla su boca para recordarle a la gente quien es él—. Dime, Arthur, ¿recuerdas escuchar algo plenamente coherente en todos los días que llevas sirviendo a la corona? Yo estoy consciente de la respuesta, aunque tú no quieras verlo.

La boca se le seca, es un rasguño a su identidad. Jaime oculta todo con capas y capas de deseos, sueños y frustraciones, todo él es cinismo y rebeldía, pero entre tanto se escurren cosas que al guardia real le recuerdan las anécdotas que se tienen de Joanna Lannister. No sabe que pensar precisamente, le asaltan las dudas que por años ya llevan cercenándole la cabeza. Ese niño que tiene en frente, esa pequeña criatura que le roba un beso antes de comenzar a vestirse, tiene tanto poder sobre él que le hace olvidar momentáneamente las dudas. Es un huracán que viene a remover todo y sacarlo de su lugar, a hacer que incumpla votos, diga mentiras y se deshaga en mil pedazos por hacerle feliz.

Una sonrisa baila en los ojos verdes que desaparecen tras un sonoro portazo.

A veces Arthur se pregunta por las cosas que no sabe, por los pensamientos que se esconden tras ese abundante cabello dorado. Porque entre los silencios altaneros y burocráticos de Jaime hay algo más que espadas, una cosa que escode a todos y le mantiene alerta cuando no es necesario. Con una capa blanca se convertirá en un embustero de perfecto escape. Pero Arthur está tan enamorado que consigue pasarlo por alto, fingir que no se da cuenta, y solo sonreír para proseguir con el teatro del perfecto caballero. Además, ¿quién puede asegurarle que ese niño le quiera a la mañana siguiente, o no cambie de opinión sobre su futuro en una noche? Si algo conoce a ciencia cierta de la mente de Jaime es su voluble voluntad, más atada a sus sentimientos que a la razón.

 _Diré que puedes coleccionar recuerdos, siempre que estés feliz en ellos. Si el recuerdo va a atado al innecesario lastre de la tristeza, comenzarás a llevar el dolor a cuestas. Y como eres persona de repeticiones, habrá un poco de pesar en todas tus conversaciones y miles agujeros melancólicos donde la memoria ya no capta oraciones._


End file.
